An Accident
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: COMPLETED MPREG-ISH PHANFIC. Dan and Phil's son has trouble with wetting the bed.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since Dan Howell had given birth to his son.

These past six years have been the best time of his life. While his pregnancy wasn't so great; it was stressful and Dan had a lot of breakdowns, all of it was worth it. Dan loved spending time with his son and he loved being with his husband; Phil Lester.

Now Dan and Phil's son was six years old, and he was definitely growing up. Dan didn't like it and he wished that his son would stay little forever, though he knew that was impossible. He would just have to deal with it like every other parent did.

"Wher'es Joshua at, shouldn't he be up by now?"

"Yeah, it's like 11 o'clock, isn't it?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"I'm going to go check on him. He hasn't even had breakfast yet," Dan said. He stood up from the couch and then he walked out of the lounge. Dan walked down the hallway and finally made his way to his sons bedroom. "Joshua?" Dan asked as he opened the door. He poked his head in and raised his eyebrows when he saw Joshua taking his blankets off the bed. "What are you doing with your blankets?" He asked as he opened the door.

Joshua gasped as soon as he heard Dan's voice, and he immediately stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Dan with wide eyes. "Daddy, I promise I didn't mean to!" He cried as his eyes began to water up. "It was an accident!"

"Whoa, hey... calm down Joshie," Dan immediately walked over to him and bent down to see his face. "What happened?" He asked as he looked up at Joshua.

"I-I know you and Pa hate it. I didn't mean to do it..." Joshua began to say.

"Hey, take a deep breath, okay? Me and Pa won't be angry," Dan whispered.

Joshua looked at Dan as a few tears had slipped out of his eyes. "I w-wet the bed again."

"Josh," Dan said. He sighed and shook his head. "We talked about this before..."

"Daddy, I really didn't mean to!" Josh cried as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"Shh, don't cry. Okay? You're not in trouble," Dan assured Joshua. He wrapped his arms around Joshua and hugged him tightly. "I know it was an accident, okay?"

Joshua closed his eyes as the tears kept pouring out of his eyes. He hid his face in Dan's chest and hugged him tightly. Joshua hated disappointing his parents. He always tried to be a good boy but he just had a problem with wetting the bed. He always had ever since he was four.

"What's going on?" Phil asked when he walked into Joshua's bedroom; only to find his husband and son hugging and he was pretty sure Joshua was crying.

"Take a wild guess," Dan said as he still held onto Joshua.

Phil looked around and sighed when he saw the blankets pulled off the bed. "Joshua," he warned. "Didn't we talk about this before?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Dan immediately looked over at Phil. "Now's not the time to yell at him. We'll talk about this later, okay? Will you just put Joshua's blankets in the wash? I'm going to get him dressed," he said. He picked Joshua up and held onto him. He walked over to Joshua's dresser.

Phil frowned as he watched Dan pick out some clothes for Joshua.

Joshua held onto Dan as he rested his head on his shoulder. He glanced over at Phil but he didn't say anything, because he knew that Phil was upset with him.

Dan looked at Phil once before he finally walked out of the bedroom.

Phil sighed as he grabbed all of Joshua's blankets and also walked out of the bedroom.

15 minutes later; Dan walked back into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Josh?" Phil asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Taking a bath. He's really upset," Dan said as he sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe he's still wetting the bed," Phil mumbled.

"We can't keep arguing about this," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do then Dan? We both have different opinions about this. He's turning 7-years-old in three months and he'll be starting school soon. Do you really want our son to be bullied for still wetting the bed?" Phil asked.

"He shouldn't be bullied for something he can't control," Dan snapped.

"I know but we can't control that. That's why we need to do something about this," Phil said.

"What can we do? We've already tried fixing this problem," Dan said. He sighed.

"We'll come up with something, okay? But, you are right... we can't keep arguing about this. We just need to stick together and help Josh get through this," Phil said calmly.

Dan looked over at Phil and bit his lip slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping," he said.

"Don't be. We're both stressed," Phil said. He sighed and then he gently wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. "We shouldn't let this little thing upset us."

"I know. Let's just be there and help Josh, okay? It's the best thing we can do now," Dan said tiredly as he rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "I just feel so bad for him."

"I kind of do too but we probably shouldn't tell him that," Phil said.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "We probably shouldn't."

"Daddy!" Joshua called from the bathroom; about a half an hour later.

"That's my cue," Dan said as he stood up from the couch.

"Do you need help?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Dan said. He looked over at Phil and smiled. He turned around and he walked out of the lounge. He went to the bathroom and he opened the bathroom. "Hey, bud... you all finished?" Dan asked as he walked into the bed.

Joshua nodded and then he looked up at Dan. "Can I have breakfast now?" He asked.

Dan laughed as he grabbed a towell for Joshua. "You're the one who slept in," he said.

"Daddy!" Joshua whined with a pout. "Pretty please?" He asked.

"Oh okay... I guess since you asked nicely," Dan said. "Stand up." He told Joshua.

Joshua did as he was told and carefully stood up.

Dan smiled as he watched him. He wrapped the towell around Joshua and then he picked him up and put him on the floor on the towell that had been placed on the floor.

Dan helped Joshua get dried off and ready for the day.

Joshua was now dressed and cleaned and not to mention... he was hungry.

"Come on," Dan said as he led the way to the lounge. "Go wait with Pa and I'll make you some breakfast, okay?" He said as he looked down at Joshua. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is Papa mad at me?" Joshua asked quietly as he looked up at Dan.

Dan frowned and shook his head. "No, of course he isn't. Neither of us are," he said.

Joshua took a deep breath and nodded. He walked into the lounge.

Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Joshua. "Come here Joshua," he said.

Joshua immediately ran over to Phil and hugged him tightly.

"Oh," Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Joshua and picked him up.

Dan smiled as he watched Phil and Joshua from the doorway.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled as he stared at him.

Dan and Phil knew that someway, somehow... they were going to get through this. They knew it would take some time but it was something that they could work with together.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple weeks and Joshua Howell-Lester would be starting school soon.

There was just one problem... he was still having trouble wetting the bed, even after his parents had talked to him. It happened a couple times in the past couple weeks. But luckily, his parents were being supportive of him and they were helping him with the problem.

"Joshie, are you ready for bed?" Dan called for his son as he walked up the stairs.

The past week... Dan and Phil had been making sure that Josh didn't drink so much liquids before he went to bed and they had set up a certain bedtime for Josh. This had been helping quite a bit. Dan and Phil had talked to a doctor about helping Josh with wetting the bed.

Josh was actually starting school in three weeks and they wanted to fix the problem as quick as they could, even though both Dan and Phil knew that this would be a slow process that couldn't be fixed over night. But, they would do anything to help Josh. They had been working on this for a couple weeks now but luckily things were slowly getting better.

"I am ready, daddy!" Josh yelled as he ran out of his bedroom.

Dan looked up once he got to the top of the stairs and smiled when he heard Josh's voice. He walked into the hallway and looked down at Josh. "Alright little one. You know the drill. To the bathroom you go," Dan ordered playfully. Joshua giggled and then he ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. Dan chuckled and followed Josh to the bathroom. "Let me know when you're done," he said once Josh had gone into the bathroom. Dan shut the door and then he leaned against the wall, sighing slightly.

"Josh using the bathroom?" Phil asked as he walked out of his and Dan's bedroom.

Dan looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Phil. "Yeah," he said with a nod.

"What has it been? Four days since he's wet the bed," Phil said.

"I think so. He's been doing really well and I'm so proud of him," Dan said.

"I mean... we still have a long way to go but I think it could only get better from here," Phil whispered. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand, gently pulling him closer.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "I would have to agree with you," he said.

"Hopefully he'll be ready just in time for school," Phil mumbled.

Dan nodded. "I mean... it's not a big deal but you know how kids are," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of bullies," Phil said. He scoffed and shook his head.

Dan looked over and smiled when the door opened and out walked Josh.

"You all done?" Dan asked as he looked down at Josh.

Josh looked up at Dan and nodded. "All done!"

"And did you wash your hands?" Phil asked, also looking down at Josh.

Josh giggled and he held up his hands to Dan and Phil, showing that they were cleaned.

"Good boy. Let's get you to bed, yeah?" Dan said as he held out his hand for Josh to take.

"Daddy, I'm not tired!" Josh whined, pouting a little.

"Josh... we talked about this. We have to keep up with this schedule if you want to stop wetting the bed. You've not wet the bed in four days straight so let's keep that record, okay?"

"Four days?" Josh excited excitedly. He smiled proudly.

Dan laughed and looked over at Phil. "Our son is crazy," he joked.

"Ain't that the truth," Phil agreed. He let out a laugh.

"I'm not crazy, daddy!" Joshua whined with a pout.

"Of course you are. You're a Lester... we're all crazy," Phil said jokingly.

"You're the most crazy," Joshua said. He stuck his tongue out at Phil.

"Alright you two. Let's get you to bed Joshua," Dan said. He bent down and picked him and then he led the way to Joshua's bedroom, Phil following behind as well.

Dan walked over to the bed and he gently dropped Joshua onto it. He smiled as he watched his son crawl under the covers. Dan reached over and grabbed Joshua's favorite teddy bear and handed it to him. "You know the usual, okay? If you feel like you need to use the bathroom then please come tell me and Papa and we'll take you to the bathroom."

Joshua nodded. "I will daddy," he said as he snuggled into the bathroom.

Dan smiled and then he finally tucked him in. "Goodnight love," he said. He bent down and kissed the top of Joshua's head. "Have a good sleep." He said as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to Phil and smiled. He turned off the lights. Phil took Dan's hand and led the way out of the bedroom. They both walked to his and Dan's bedroom. Normally they would stay up much later than this but ever since they've brought Joshua home... they've been going to bed early as Joshua was one who liked to wake up rather early.

"Let's hope for another night of no wetting the bed," Phil said as he crawled onto the bed.

"Josh knows that he can come to us to help now so I think everything will be fine," Dan said as he turned off their lights. He walked over to the bed and also crawled onto the bed. He reached over and kissed Phil once and got under the covers, Phil doing the same as well.

"Goodnight," Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan smiled as snuggled into Phil's chest. Phil looked down at his husband and couldn't help but smile.

It was the next morning when Joshua ran into Dan and Phil's bedroom, around 10 o'clock. Phil was already up and had made sure that Joshua didn't wet his bed... and he didn't. Joshua was so excited and so proud of himself. It was almost a week since he wet the bed.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Joshua yelled as he jumped onto Dan and Phil's bed. Dan was still asleep, as Phil thought it would be nice to let him sleep in a little later.

Dan groaned when Joshua climbed on top of him. "Joshua," he whined.

"Daddy, I didn't wet the bed!" Joshua exclaimed excitedly.

Dan opened one eye and looked up at Joshua. "You didn't?" He asked.

Joshua smiled proudly and nodded. "Papa even checked!" He said as he looked over at Phil, who was standing in the doorway, smiling as he watched Joshua.

Dan opened both of his eyes and smiled proudly. "Well done Joshua. That's my little boy," he said. He pulled Joshua down into a hug and wrapped his arms around him.

Joshua giggled as he snuggled into Dan's chest. "Am I big boy now?" He asked.

"You certainly are." Dan said. He looked over at Phil and smiled.


End file.
